Fauna
Bellow-Bug thumb|right|The Bellow Bug The Bellow bug is a 400 year old insect that is male. It appears only once every 5 years and sleeps for the rest of the time. The Trolls love listening to it when it emerges as it always comes out singing a song. It is easily spooked and it is the job of the leader of the Village to make it feel comfortable. Boring Beetles A species of Beetle attracted to quiet, boring areas and often follow the wake of Whismy Wasps. They are large beetles that infests areas unless there is too much "whimsy" in that area. Partying and loud noises, as well as other excitement will cause them to leave.They appear in the episode Whimsy Wasps. Cuddle Pups These cute and adorable creatures are a puppy-like creature that is friendly when young but grow up to be monsters. An adult female is overprotective of her pups and the species is classified as a type of predator that could harm Trolls. Their faeces are considered great natural fertilisers. They first appear in Royal Review. Dream Sucker The Dream Sucker is a dangerous, parasitic, octopus-like creature that attaches itself to another creature and administers ideal dreams. To escape, the only way is for the victim to shock themselves awake. If not, the victim risks being trapped in the dream permanently. The dream is controllable by the user while inside, but the Dream Suckers dreams are persistent, attempts to keep the victim in the dream will persist as they resist. Two victims are seen falling pray to this creature Branch and Biggie. In Branch's dream he was adored for keeping the village safe via laying traps. Branch broke his dream by destroying Gary. Biggie's dream was filled with Mr.Dinkles all around him and it is unknown what shocked him awake. The creature appears in Branchception. Greygon thumb|right|Fake Greygon (left) and the real creature (right) The Greygon is a scary predator from a tale Bridget told in The Poppy Horror Picture Show. It is one of the larger predators in the series. It not only hunts Trolls but also Bergens based on Bridget's scary tale where it attacked two young Bergens. The Trolls thought it was a fake creature but it turned out to be real. The creature is quite fearsome and doesn't back down. The only reason it left Poppy and her friends alone after it attacked was they used a fake version to attract its attention and cause it to leave. Grossums thumb|right|A pack of Grossums Grossums are a pack animal that resemble small raccoons. They have bad eyesight and hunt Swampkins. The Swampkins blend in to their environment to avoid detection. The Grossums are able to spin their tail to create a buzzsaw effect. They like music, but not traditional Troll music and instead like experimental noises and sounds. They first appear in Critter Comfort. Growl Beasts thumb|right|3 Growl Beasts Growl Beasts are predators and hunters of Trolls. They are herd animals. Their presence nearby is easily identified by their deep growling which can travel some distance. They first appear in Unhealthy Competition. Puffalo These creatures resemble a cross between a buffalo and a sheep and are considered by the Trolls as adorable. Striped Dopplings thumb|right|Striped Dopplings They were identified in Branch's safari tour of Misty Meadows. Satin and Chenille started to take photos of them. One of them began to pose and fulfil the twins requests for poses until the two decided Stripes was last season, to which the creature gestured annoyance. Swag Stags thumb|right|Swag Stags with their King Swag Stags are creatures that Trolls hunt for swag. They get swag by tickling them until they cough up swag. Their king is the most majestic of them, but also the meanest. He is not easily tickled and Branch accidentally found his weakness, which was dropping his trousers and standing only in his underwear. Up until that point no one knew what their King's weakness was. The King dispenses gold plated swag instead of the ordinary kind. Swampkins thumb|right|Swampkins Swampkins are a cat-like creature that have 6 legs and live in mud. They are a predator but are also prey to Grossums. They blend in with their surrounding to avoid them. The Swampkins are almost always constantly meowing and have a said look on their face. They can also be rather clingy and don't make much effort into walking when taken for walks. The Trolls tried to improve their life after seeing their sad expressions by taking them back to Troll Village but end up taking them back when they were too annoying. The Trolls thought they were cute until they see one devour a smaller creature. They appear in Critter Comfort. Tarantacapuffacus [[file:Scaryspider.png|thumb|right|Tarantacapuffacus from the movie Trolls]] These large spiders first appear in the Trolls movie when Poppy falls through their webs. They are a predatory species. According to Milton Moss, their very territorial. According to Milton, these creatures go to sleep at sundown, meaning violence is not necessarily when dealing with them. They are aggressive and will even beat their pray before devouring them. They are named in the episode Crushin' It. Whimsy Wasps The Whimsy Wasps are a migratory insect that is attractive to "whimsy". While one or two are tolerable, the Wasps swarm consists of thousands. If no partying or other crazy antics are taking place, they will ignore that area and continue with their migration. They are mentioned in the episode Whimsy Wasps.